Fire and Water
by CeCe999
Summary: The final battle between Link and Ganon is finally over. The Hero of Time desperately struggles to find a new life without consequence and gain a new future with the one he loves. However, some things don't belong together like fire and water.


Note: I don't own Zelda yadda yadda yadda...Plz R&R!

"Feuer und Wasser kommt nicht zusammen  
Kann man nicht binden sind nicht verwandt  
In Funken versunken steh ich in Flammen  
und bin im Wasser verbrannt  
Im Wasser verbrannt..."

- "Feuer und Wasser" by Rammstein

Link smiled for the first time in months. It was amazing to be home again. He could feel the warm Hylian air brush softly against his skin, as if beckoning him to hurry onward to his new life. He lifted his powerful sword and stepped on to Hylian turf for the first time in so long. As his feet touched the soft ground again, the memories came flooding back...

It was the search for Ganon that had lasted months in the land of Hyrule. Whenever Link seemed to come up with a clue to Ganondorf's whereabouts...he was always led to the wrong place. It took lots of time and prayer to the three Goddesses to finally come up with the real answer. Ganondorf couldn't hide forever. He needed to die.

The show down took place in Death Mountain Crater. The acidic air and volcanic rock were perfect props to the final scene of an epic play.

It had been a long, hard battle between good and evil. Courage and Power. Fire and water.

Finally, after hours of fighting, the stage lights started fading for Ganondorf...

Ganondorf smirked to himself as Link struggled to stand up after receiving a powerful blow from the master of evil's powerful sword. But he knew Link wouldn't die.

No enemy could bring the Hero of Time down. With his remaining strength Link tightly gripped the Master Sword; the Triforce of Courage shimmered brightly on the back of his hand.

"I will kill you, you fucking monster!" shouted Link, his rage overpowering his mind. Ganon just kept smiling his twisted, perverted smile. Blood dripped silently from his nostrils and lower lip. He knew his death was upon him. There was no way out this time.

Link kept saying her name in his head over and over again. He had to return to her. He had to kill Ganon once and for all.

"Zelda...give me strength..."

With one final swipe of his sword, Link struck the evil King. It was finally ending.

Ganondorf attempted to give one final, evil laugh. But the black and red blood he was coughing up was the only thing that was coming from his mouth. Their eyes met one final time. Blue and red met together for the last time. Ganon's pupils changed to a dangerous, violent purple color then faded to black...his life was over. Link had finally won the battle.

---------

**L**ife, as Link had always known, had never seemed to go his way. At the young age of 10, Link was sent on a journey that would take him back and forth 7 years through time. In other words, although his body was physically changing from a boy's to a man's constantly, he could not seem to develop the mindset of a man as quickly as his body could change. He could never understand his constant feelings of angst and loneliness. Hell, he never had time to.

After sending Ganondorf, the evil king, to the Sacred Realm for eternal damnation of his wretched soul, Link was sent back by Zelda to when it first began. He wanted to stay 17, but Zelda begged Link to relive his childhood normally. She thought it was the best choice for him. So with her lullaby drowning his thoughts of anger, Zelda sent Link back to the beginning.

Link lived his life as normally as he could. Or...at least he tried.

For seven long, lonely years he tried figuring himself out. He would spend most of his days wandering Hyrule searching for answers. Because at age 10 he was forced to grow up so quickly, he was always considered much too mature for his age. Boys refused to play with him, refusing to believe his silly story about an evil sorcerer called Ganondorf. Only a chosen few could believe his story. The chosen few who had developed bonds with the Hero: Zelda and Malon.

At age 17, Ganondorf returned. For one long year, Link found his answers. Amongst the battles and memories Link relived, he began finding his heart beating steadily. His vital signs were normal. He knew who he was – the Hero of Time. This was his destiny. It was chosen for him since his birth and there was nothing he could do to change it. As he killed Ganondorf for the final time, he sealed his own fate. Along with Ganon's death brought the death of another person – himself.

---------------------------------

End of chapter 1 – chapter 2 coming soon!


End file.
